


A Cuckoo in America

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, creepy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian's first day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cuckoo in America

When she walks in the boy is already in his seat, sat reading a book. When she calls the class to order he puts it carefully away and looks at her attentively. She shows them the alphabet and numbers; he listens to her every word, as though she had something to teach him.

He goes out at playtime and plays catch with the other children, but he doesn't giggle and chatter and prattle the way they do; his gaze is focused, and his words are thoughtful, and when he looks at her the force of this child's gaze scares her.


End file.
